


懲罰—下

by Faiacc122



Category: moonsun - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:22:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22710760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faiacc122/pseuds/Faiacc122
Kudos: 17





	懲罰—下

「懲罰還沒完。」容仙翹起一邊嘴角，從旁邊拿起一個按摩棒。

「姐姐不要了...會玩壞的...」星伊眼眶泛紅，眼淚不斷在打轉著，剛被解脫的雙手不斷輕力拉扯著容仙的衣袖，像極一個被罵的小孩，無辜的看著眼前人。

「可是這裡還很濕，其實星伊不滿足吧，姐姐我得努力了喔。」那滿臉笑容的人放下按摩棒，繼而用手指在小核上不停打轉，星伊的一顫一抖在指尖上完完全全感受得到。

「才沒...有...嗯......」手指帶來的刺激令星伊不由自主鬆開衣袖，將手背遮蓋嘴巴，想要隱瞞下身充滿快感的事實，但呻吟聲卻從指縫溜出，令人感到十分羞恥。

容仙緩緩停下手上的動作，身體俯前盯著在桌上被品嚐的可人兒，將對方漲紅的臉龐和朦朧的視線，再加上誘人的姿勢一併收進眼內，情不自禁拿開星伊的手，深情的吻下去。

原本充斥著家裡的呻吟聲變成了嘴唇的吸吮聲，兩人的舌頭激烈地交纏著，舌尖巧妙的在口腔內打轉，與對方的小舌頭交疊在一起，星伊雙手環著容仙的脖子，身體好像隨著意識不斷向前挨著人，想把自己的一切交給她。

兩人親到頭昏腦脹才願意離開對方的嘴唇，最後容仙再蜻蜓點水式親了兩下才結束漫長的接吻。她們在寧靜的氛圍仔細地看著對方，容仙用手撫摸著人的臉，拇指輕輕滑過臉頰，感嘆著自己與喜歡的人一起是一件多麼幸福的事。

不過，懲罰始終是懲罰。

容仙玩心大發，把星伊抱回房間，輕放在床上。

「既然星伊不想繼續，那姐姐就聽星伊的喔。」説罷便回到剛才激情的地方清潔。

容仙用食指碰著桌上的液體再放進口裡品嚐了一口。

「甜。」

至於在房間的星伊才剛回過神來，雖說剛才是自己先拒絕，可是身下的空虛卻不斷襲來，令人按耐不住想要繼續，想要姐姐用手指在自己身下不斷抽插，然後一邊命令自己大聲呻吟，而姐姐手下的動作越變越快。

「哈啊......嗯...」一想到姐姐奮力頂著自己的敏感點，再用熟能生巧的技術再自己的小穴毫不客氣地出入著，星伊赤裸的下身早已再次濕透，兩腿之間黏膩的感覺越增，不自覺地合攏雙腿。

「姐姐...」用著不大不小的聲音呼喚。

「怎麼了？」容仙剛好清潔完回房間。

「要姐姐...星伊要姐姐...」星伊用哀求的語氣，帶上一點哭腔乞求人，然後自覺把雙腿張開，將容仙的手帶到自己的身下，讓人的手指剛好碰上自己的小核。

容仙壞心的用了一點力按住小核，一股電流迅速從腿間竄至腦袋，星伊的身體原本就處於敏感狀態，突然的按壓使人控制不住，星伊的腰向上挺，接著一點愛液噴在床單上。

「自己說的話不能後悔喔。」容仙離開了人的敏感處，隨即脫下自己襯衫和胸罩，露出令人注目的山峰，露出了令人引以為傲的身體線條，撥弄一下凌亂的頭髮，隨後便躺在床上幫星伊和自己蓋好被子。

「我關燈囉。」原本昏黃燈光被黑暗遮蓋，房間唯一的光線從窗外的月光灑進房間，而月光照耀下的卻是容仙的壞笑。

以平常來說，若然星伊苦苦哀求，甚至還主動把自己獻上，對容仙而言沒有拒絕的原因，她一定會盡情的享用自己的小伴侶，直到那個人昏睡過去，今天這麼反常源自於她的怪趣味，而且也少不了要懲罰到處沾花惹草，自己卻一臉無辜的小倉鼠。

「姐姐...」黏人的小倉鼠抱住主人，身下因為還沒有得到釋放，只好循著本能，小幅度將身體前後移動，不斷頂著姐姐的臀部來舒緩自己的慾望。

「文星伊夠了，乖乖睡覺去。」容仙把人抱住她的手拿開，轉身命令著。

受罰的小倉鼠自然是不敢再有所作為，一聽到她的姐姐喊自己全名的時候就心無懸念，知道自己今天的性福沒有了。

過了大約四分鐘後，小倉鼠用軟糯糯的聲音問話。

「姐姐睡覺了嗎？姐姐？」

察覺到姐姐酣然入夢後，星伊躡手躡腳掀開被子走進客廳，然後躺在沙發床上把雙腿張開，自己嘗試學習容仙用手指在小核上按揉，有了足夠的潤滑後，把兩指徐徐伸進小穴。

「姐姐...快一點...」星伊閉上眼睛幻想著姐姐的手指進入自己的身體，自己哀求著人，手上抽插的頻率逐漸加快。

「嗯...哈阿......姐姐好棒...」

「姐姐...姐姐...啊...」

想像著姐姐與自己的呼吸此起彼伏，姐姐額頭上的細汗不斷滴在正在上自己的手臂上，當自己快要達到高潮的時候，姐姐緩慢地停下抽插的動作，臉上浮現一抹壞笑，然後把頭靠在自己的耳旁，沙啞而性感的聲線命令自己來求她。

姐姐做愛時低沉而有磁性聲音蠱惑人心，讓自己乖乖聽她的指令，像是披著羊皮的狼，明知道眼前的天使的惡魔變換的，但自己總會墮入其中。

「姐姐求你...求你了...」

「狠狠的上我拜託...我只要姐姐......」

星伊慢慢加快了自己手上的動作，在每次插入的時候持續磨蹭小穴內的敏感點，感覺到自己快要高潮的時候，另一隻手則粗魯的揉著自己的胸部，想著自己與姐姐接吻著。

身下的交合聲越漸越大，液體隨著每次抽插而從小穴流出洞外，順著嬌小的屁股線條滴落在沙發床，而身上的柔軟也因為自己的動作而有了幾條紅痕。

「啊...嗯啊......星伊要去了...姐姐...」

「啊......啊...嗯哈...」

在高潮的前一刻，星伊全身繃緊，細腰微彎來迎接釋放的時候，急促的呼吸在高潮後慢慢平復了起來，雙腿也慢慢合攏，睡意在同時逐漸襲來。

然而星伊不知道的是剛才的一切早已被容仙的手機錄下，事實上在星伊問容仙有沒有睡著的時候，容仙只是在裝睡，因為根據容仙對星伊的了解，她最後一定會自己解決，最後不出她所料，這一切根本就是一個局。

過了一會，容仙把在沙發床的裸體小倉鼠抱回房間睡覺，免得那個人著涼，至於弄髒的沙發床，看來明天得扔了。

.

第二天容仙醒來的時候早已是中午，只見旁邊的小倉鼠不見，就連昨夜脫下的襯衫的消失得無影無蹤，自己只好裸體走出房間。

這才發現星伊穿著自己的襯衫在弄午餐，剛睡醒的年上懵懵的從背後圈住年下的腰，把自己的小腦袋挨著人的脖子。

「星，在弄什麼呢？」睡醒後的聲音變得十分慵懶。

「姐姐睡醒了喔，我在弄三文治呢。」

「這麼乖嗎，那姐姐要獎勵你喔～」與昨天同樣的壞笑浮現在臉上，不過專心一致的星伊並沒有發現。

容仙放開了雙手，從某個地方拿出昨夜讓星伊害怕的按摩棒，繼而回到星伊的背後，左手圈著她的腰，右手靜悄悄把按摩棒啟動，趁著星伊沒拿刀子的時候，用按摩棒抵在人的身下。

「姐...姐...我在弄午餐...」被腿間異樣的感覺嚇到，雙腿不禁發軟。

「所以呢？」容仙把震動的按摩棒慢慢前後摩擦著小穴。

「所以...姐姐不要...好不好...」逐漸變小的聲量使人產生憐憫。

「如果我說不好呢？」這次按摩棒趁人沒注意的時候進入了身下一點，然後又迅速的退了出來。

「星伊...不知道...」

「我知道星伊很想要喔。」

「星伊昨天晚上不是瞞著姐姐在沙發床上自慰嗎？」容仙特意湊到星伊耳邊輕聲說道。

「姐姐是怎麼知道的...」

星伊回想起來，難怪今天早上在床上醒來，還以為是自己走回房間睡覺，只是自己太困給忘記了。

回想的時候，星伊只感覺羞恥的感覺不斷湧上，自己自慰的畫面和情境都被姐姐看到了，而且自己昨天晚上不斷喊著姐姐來自慰。

「不要不專心喔。」容仙把按摩棒用力頂了一下小穴。

「啊嗯......姐姐...」

「昨天的懲罰還沒有結束喔。」

最後懲罰又再次到臨在小倉鼠的身上，真是聞者開心，聽者羨慕。


End file.
